


I crossed a Million rivers

by Lumituomi



Series: Songs from my white world. [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: Just a stupid story I had to get out of my mind. Bit cross-dressing, dares and fares and cookies, timelines ripped, gates missed and returns.As Cameron says: “I'd define myself determined.”“Yeah, that’s one way to say you’re an ass,” Jack admits airily





	1. One to reach for you

There are times when Jack O’Neill, general in U.S. Air force, gets enough of people wanting something from him, people wanting to shake his hand, people wanting to show others how good friends they are with said general and pat his back.

Washington has got several bars and pubs, so one can always find peaceful place. It’s one of those places he steps in that evening, cap deep covering his hair and face and stops to desk for beer. He is about to take first sip, when his attention is drawn to couple nearby. Man is dressed to chicago-gangster style when his companion has reddish bobbed hair, jewel-decorated glasses and glittering short dress. And there is something disturbingly familiar in that woman. Maybe it’s the way she nods her head or the way she waves her hand. Hand combined to pretty muscular arm for woman.

The second she takes her glasses off for a moment and Jack can get a good look at her eyes, he knows. And lets out very quiet but also very long string of curses. Now, as he can see behind the asgard-ancient-thingamabob they used to modify their outlook, he recognizes the man too. He stays hidden, follows them and wonders what the hell is going on, but when he sees the lighter redhead plays with, he understands.

*** ***

Couple on table seems to have good time, but only bartender and Jack notice them nursing same drink for hours. All would have gone nicely, had one drunken guy think he would be much better man for that redhead than man already there. That went with only a small ruckus but when drunkie's girlfriend/wife/sister/cousin/whatever/allofthat woke to notice, hell broke out. She surely didn't like her man flirting to someone else than her and god forbid, even prettier one, so she bursts out screaming all insults and curses she could remember. It ends stumbling where drunkie tries to pull his lady off, so she wouldn't rip eyes of the one other man covered behind his back, even that one seemed very anxious to come out and fight back.

“I’ll call police for you,” screams woman and when older, bald man rushes in, Jack decides this is the moment for him to take up a role. So he steps to stage.

“You two have some explanation to do.”

Both couples turn to him and half of them winces like someone had touched them with electric rod and turn white. Half of rest is not willing to settle.

“Who you think...”

“Shut up,” Jack orders and his voice leaves no room for arguing. “I have some business with these two. Did I give you permission to take her to some shady east-side pub, did I?” Jack stabs the guy to chest and both of those he confronts, make an excellent imitation of fish on dry land. Angry father is not something Jack could pull out from his experiment, but he does quite good role there anyway. “I thereby forbid you to step on my house ever! And you, young lady, you are so grounded for the rest of your life!”

“Who you think you...”

“Shut up,” Jack orders again, using his best commanding voice. “This is a family business,” He bellows and some people around snicker. He looks at man he thinks is owner, and sees him nodding. Woman making scene doesn’t still give up.

“But this bitch…”

“Excuse me miss,” Jack announces and coldness in his voice would have frozen Great Lakes in middle of summer. “Did you just call my daughter ‘bitch’? Well let me tell you, if either of you two scum-bags don’t fuck off now, I’ll pull your innards out through your throat and hang you on them! And castrate that asshole you called your boyfriend and make him eat his balls!”

Said ‘asshole’ is fast on his feet and drags his girlfriend off. Jack turns again to face the pair that stares him mouths agape.

“Home. Now,” he barks to couple. “And don't you think you’ll get off hook so easily,” he keeps on declaring to guy whom by now is perfect example of shame. “I’ll have some words with your mother later.”

“Excuse me, sir,” owner breaks in. “Your kids?”

“Yeah, my daughter and her boyfriend. I said movie and dinner, you dumb-head!”

“Take a note, kid,” man laughs. “Take them home, sir.”

“I will. Thank you, mister.” And he herds his minions out of the bar, leaving still angry woman, scared man and group of confused or amused customers look after them.

* * * * * * *

“Uh, sir...”

“No. You two keep very quiet,” Jack states and stuffs them to taxi. And as good pupils, neither of them makes a sound until they step out of cab and in to Jack’s department.

“I know you two can get to most ridiculous situations, but this is something new,” Jack announces as soon as they are inside. “Nice dress, by the way.”

“Thanks. Sorry, sir. And thanks for the save.” Colonel Mitchell had kicked his shoes off on cab and carries them on his hand along his glasses. He drops them to finger his bracelet, turning the asgard-ancient-thingamabob off. Now he looks more like him, like prom-queen on steroids, Jack thinks.

“You were after someone, right?”

“Yeah,” admits colonel Craig, pulling his wristwatch with in-build camera off. “I think we got some pretty good shots.”

“Hopefully that skunk is in some of them. I’d love to dig some shit out and make him pay,” Mitchell groans.

“I’ll contact Carter… she shall pick us up,” Craig fingers his watch.

“So you have whole base behind your act? Were there no female willing to play your date? Heavens, Craig!”

Craig gets colored to slight pink when Mitchell snickers. “They were scared to send someone pretty enough to pull attention to herself.”

“And you thought none would look you twice? With those killer legs of yours?”

This time Mitchell blushes when Craig snickers. “I told you!”

“Shut up!”

“Kids. Down. So the reason you were cooing in that pub?”

“We suspect someone is revealing info of SG-program to outsiders. We were following one cook, he was meeting someone there,” Mitchell explains, deliberately ignoring word ‘cooing’.

“In fact there was two or three other suspicious guys. If the pictures succeed, we can start hunting them down,” Craig continues.

“Was the guy trying to grab Mitchell involved?”

“No, he was just a sorry excuse of human in wrong place.”

“Dunno, he seemed to have good taste,” Jack deadpans and Mitchell’s cheeks turn red again.

  


“I got Carter online,” Craig announces and drops himself to chair. “There are some problems with transmission ray.”

“Of course there is,” Mitchell brags. “Things just can’t go easy on us.” He drops his wig to couch, fluffs up his short hair and lifts his feet on table. Quite graciously, considering the tight dress he is still wearing.

“Flaunting your killer legs? Way to go, Cam.”

Mitchell is bright red when he tugs his feet down and stands up. “Sir? May I use your shower? And maybe borrow some clothes?”

“Sure, be my guest.” Jack waves direction with his hand and follows with his eyes when Mitchell marches out. “Don’t you think those legs are hot?”

“They are. In fact, he is not too bad sight for sore eyes on that dress.”

“I heard that!”

“You were meant to,” Craig bellows back.

God, life was never boring when Mitchell and his companion were around!

  


*** *** *** *** ***

 

"Excuse me, sir."

"Hmh?" General Jack O’Neill looks up from the document he never ever wanted to begin work with. "Wassap?"

"Have you heard about ’dare or pay fare for care’-challenge, sir?"

"No. Should I have," Jack asks major Lorne, probably the bravest of all, as he has been put to take a lead.

"Well sir, it’s an event where group of people create challenges for others, and then if the one challenge has been set can’t or won’t fulfill it, he or she has to pay predetermined fare to charity. Otherwise this person gets glory and respect."

“Right. And you stand on my door because…?"

“You are one of winners in the lottery of participants, sir," Lorne announces.

"Oi. Lucky me. So what is my challenge then?"

"You pick one from these, sir." Lorne shows pack of letters. “Craig there acts as your witness."

"And if I try to bribe, blackmail or threaten him…?"

"Um…"

"I’ll tell Dalton and Carter about your home-videos and let them spread them to net, sir," Colonel Craig states.

"You think someone would want to see me practicing my back-swing?"

"Then we’d know," Craig smirks.

"I don’t think world is ready to it…" Jack reaches to pack of letters. “Just one of these?"

"Yes, sir. Debt for not qualifying is in bottom of note."

"I see…" Jack looks Lorne and his cohort expectantly. When they keep on standing there, he makes a shooing movement. “Dismiss. This is between me and my conscience here."

"Uh... okay. Thanks you for participating, sir."

"Did I honestly had a change?" Jack rips the letter open and stares it for long moment. "Craig."

"Yes, sir?"

"Were you deciding these challenges?"

"No sir, but I heard challenge team talking. Some stupid ideas they had, like wearing bed sheets visiting mess or bouncing super-ball when walking from entrance to gate-room."

"So you didn’t hear about this?" Jack shows note to Craig who goes from flesh pink to white and then to red.

"No, sir!" And he didn’t. Had he known, he had destroyed that note. But there it was, typed in paper: ’Kiss the first redhead you see.’

“Is someone roaming the base wearing Mitchell’s wig?"

“Well, it’s not… that possibility is not excluded," Craig dances with his words. “Sir."

“Thought so. There is not so many redheads around."

“There is few."

“Right. Anyway, you’re going to follow me until the dare is fulfilled or I cry uncle and pay?”

“That’s the plan, sir.”

“So, let’s go hunting!"

* * * * * *

And so they did, Jack counting cons and pros between actual work and hunt of unknown redhead, Craig following him like a shark would follow fishing ship. Idea of hunting for a redhead seemed a bit stupid, to be really honest, but it was better than work. But otherwise, how badly would he be humiliating his self when he finds one? On one passage they happen to see Samantha Carter walking past briskly, carrying something bright red in her hand, colonel Dalton following close on her trails.

“Has Carter gotten her dare too?”

“Yeah, looks like too…” _But where she was heading to?_

“And could that thing had been a wig? A bright red wig in fact?”

“It might have been, sir."

“And she is doing what with it?"

“Honestly sir, I have no idea." _Except this is not going to end well..._

“Allonz-y. We’ll follow."

“Can we not? I could talk Lorne..." Jack is already far away and Craig can only run after him. _No, this is not going to go well…_

** *** *** ***

“Just go with it!” Carter arranges red curls to satisfy her eye and gently taps her victim, chosen to fulfill her dare, to cheek. “You look stunning. Don’t you think so, Tim?”

“Yeah, sure… okay, your dare is..." Dalton is interfered by opening door.

“Oh sir! Have you heard of that ‘Dare or fare’-thing? I just fulfilled mine," Carter chirps seeing the incomers, presenting proudly her piece of work. “It said get someone to wear red wig."

“I began to wish I haven’t," Jack growls and casts a threatening look to one wearing red wig, stopping his attempts to get rid of said nylon mess. “But I'm beginning to see a pattern here… you two, dismiss."

“But sir..." Carter begins confused.

“Out you go, general has gotten his own dare," Craig practically pushes other colonels out. Shit, fulfilling this dare was going to be a trip to hell in a hand-basket!

"A dare?" Jack looms over the unfortunate target of Carter’s dare.

"Um… well… yeah, Sam said…"

"You should have run."

"Sir?"

"I still have **my** dare to accomplish." Jack seriously ponders for second about paying the fare, the price would not crash his budget, wouldn’t even scratch it, but if some twisted variety of destiny saw so much trouble setting things like this, what was he to fight against this fate? Besides, he could have found uglier redhead to kiss.

"Oh?"

Jack has got enough of explaining, so he just grabs Mitchell and kisses him, hard, thoroughly, ignoring hair he got tangled with and continues it a bit longer than the dare would have required, leaving them both breathless, before Jack turns to face Craig, who by then had hidden his face behind his hands. “Satisfied?"

“Yeah, yeah, what ever, please, stop, I don’t need to see this… God, get me bleach!"

“Da… agh… re?" Even Mitchell had his breath back, his pronunciation was not yet as it used. Far from it.

“Yes, kiss the first redhead you see," Jack grins. And sees only red for a moment when Mitchell throws the wig on his face and runs. Craig is chanting something and it takes few seconds from Jack to get the ‘never-again-what-ever-lorne-says-never-again...’ out of it.

“So, I have fulfilled my dare, so what now?”

“Go and do what ever you want to, general, I don't care!”

  


*** **** **** *** ***

  


“General!”

Jack turns to see Mitchell marching towards him, determined look in his face. Colonel Craig follows him looking devastated. Jack gets a pretty good hint of what the issue is.

“Oh shit. Dare or pay fare?”

“Yeah. And as I'm a poor country-boy…" Mitchell drops on his knees front of Jack. “Will you marry me?"

Oh.

"For you being poor? Yeah. Sure."

"Great. Satisfied?" Last is directed to Craig, standing there looking sick when Mitchell gets up on his feet.

"Yeah. You qualified."

"Like hell I did." With it Mitchell is gone, leaving Craig and Jack staring each other.

"And his dare was…?"

"Propose someone of same sex." Craig shows the note to Jack, who snags it.

"Didn’t you say something about those dares being stupid and kind of fun?"

"They were meant to be!"

"Right. As that one really seemed hilarious. One warning, Craig, only one. If I find out there are more dares like these two I know, I make sure every one in that party will find their days filled with less pleasant actives. Like doing researching with Unas. You for example would look great in furs and bone-bracelets."

Craig swallows twice before he is able to voice out: “Note taken, sir."

"Good. Dismiss."

Craig runs off like dozen wraith is chasing him. Jack takes a look of dare and the fare defined. Well, not so much in fact. So why did Mitchell choose to go for dare instead of paying straight away?

  


*** **** **** ***  


"Damn, I forgot my wallet. Well, looks like I have to pass."

Jack stands in line behind one woman who, in Jack’s opinion, wouldn’t need a single slide of pizza not to mention large one, to what she seems to have coupon for, when he hears familiar drawling from check-out.

"I can borrow you."

"I don’t borrow from friends, you know that."

"We can share…"

"No. No dept to friends."

Jack sighs and passes customer in front of him. "Then it’s good I’m not your friend. What ever you take, take two of it. I’ll pay."

"Hey! What you think…"

"Oh, crying out loud, lady, take a walk and loose some of that weight. I suggest walk to Domino’s."

"No, I have a coupon…"

"To Domino’s," Jack informs her. "And you won’t get free pizza from Annie’s with it. Because she can damn well read, what I think you can’t, seeing word Domino on feet tall letters there."

Others on check-out begin to snicker and woman blushes to bright red and rushes out.

"A perfect example of O’Neill’s friendly and sweet attitude to civilians," jokes someone.

"Want an example how friendly and sweet I can be towards military?"

"Thanks, we have seen that already, " Craig informs paying for his meat-lovers pizza.

"So, what shall we have tonight?"

"Sir, you don’t need to…"

"I want to," Jack leans to whisper. "Can it or I’ll tell them I do it for my husband-to-be."

Mitchell's neck is scarlet when he orders his pizzas. One for him, one for Jack.

  


*** *** *** ***

 

There are little things people usually don’t notice or pay attention to, but Jack O’Neill has learned that being a bit paranoid can save lives now and then. So he notices things and pays attention to them. Small things like how Mitchell seems to avoid situations he should be paying something. It confuses Jack. Then the news about storms ripping Kansas to pieces began to flow. Pictures of destroyed houses, trees in pieces, cars upside-down... and Mitchell on his door.

"Sir? May I have a moment?"

“Sure, come in. What can I do for you?"

“Well, sir, I… I need a week off,” Mitchell bursts. “I know we have this issue with Unas and the Alexandria library and so on, but I really would like to visit my folks."

“Okay.”

“Craig can cover me in SG-1 and Dalton said he can take care of that fight course and… what?”

“I said okay,” Jack repeats. “I can give you ten days. And rest of today. Is that enough?”

“Enough? Good lord, yes!”

“Well then. See you later.” Jack had gotten an idea. “Hey, if you see Craig, send him here.”

“Sure! Thank you, sir.”  


** *** *** ***

 

“O'Neill is looking for volunteers,” colonel Craig tells to marine he thinks would go along well. “Strong ones ready to work hard. Know anything about farming?”

“I don’t know what he’s up to, but count me in. I sure can handle spade if needed,” Roberts promises. “And I know few guys who are from mid-west and familiar with farm work."

“Good. Pick one willing to do groundwork, that would make four as I and Dalton volunteered. Then maybe two gals to do house-works. Ideas?”

“My sis,” marine says. “Knows how to make house sparkle. She’s an airman here.”

“Damn excellent. Let her pick the other gal, and find someone to accompany you. I’ll find someone how can repair buildings.”

“Ask Eastwood and Wallach. They are a bit grouchy, but damn good repairmen.”

“I will, thanks.” Sometimes O’Neill’s orders were much better than normal work, and this was definitely one of the good ones.

  
** *** ***

 

Seven strong, smart men and two hardworking, clever women under Jack’s command made miracles. Fallen trees turn to fire-woods, broken windows get fixed, shards of glass collected, damages in buildings repaired, even Wendy’s roses were saved when Cameron and sister Roberts dug them out from pile of debris. Storm had hit them hard, but not as bad as it could have, and with ten pairs of hands things got better and better. Frank Mitchell could hardly believe his eyes when house got cleaned too and major Fox brings several pies to table when group is taking a deserved break. Wendy would be so thrilled when she gets off the hospital.

Wendy Mitchell’s kitchen is kind of stuffed by eleven people around the table, but her kitchen was always been ready to cater even bigger parties, but just the size of visitors this time was the point. But still the room was filled with chattering and laughter.

“Jack, may I ask… how you knew we needed help?”

“You were on news. Well kind of whole Kansas was... and Mitchell here was anxious to get home. Made some calls and heard how things here are...”

“And these fine young men and women volunteered to help?”

“I have the best ones there,” Jack announces and doesn’t even try to hide how proud he is.

“You surely do,” Frank admits and takes another bite of Fox’s blackcurrant pie. “Delicious. Cam, you should take a note.”

“Sure...”

“You bake?”

“Sometimes,” Cameron shrugs. So what? Like it would make any difference.

“How things going in base?”

“Quite easy,” Jack answers Frank. “Folks here even have time to be stupid.”

“Really? How so?”

“Oh, guys organized a dare or fare-challenge,” sister Roberts chippers. “Made a stupid dare and if one did not qualify, he or she had to pay a fare to charity.”

“So, did you get a dare?” Frank smiles, he likes to have people around, chatting. And these youngsters are nice.

“No, I was one of witnesses as Dan and Tim. But I saw nothing as good as they!”

“Did you get a dare, Cameron?”

“Oh, he sure did,” Fox chirps, as rumors spread around base faster than bad air. And this one was delicious one!

“So, what kind of a dare it was, Cam?”

“Stupid. Leave it.”

“Had you wear a dress or something,” Frank pushes on.

“No, he had to propose someone,” sister Roberts chirps. And gets a dooming look from both his brother and Cameron. “Oh.”

“So what did she say?”

“He. It was defined to be male,” Craig clears. “What? He would have dug it out anyway,” he justifies himself when Cameron’s eyes promise him slow and painful death.

“Oh well, hope you chose someone with status and estate.”

“Oh, general, I know you have rank but do you have money too?” Sister Roberts is again too fast to speak. Cameron lets out a sound that someone could have described as wounded reindeer running head first to snowblower. Frank turns to look at Jack.

“I hope you complied.”

“Uh…”

“Dad!”

“He did.”

“Did I?” Jack turns to look at Craig.

“You did, sir” Craig states. “I was a witness for both of them."

“Oh. I suppose I did,” Jack admits after fast recheck of memories. Yeah, he had complied.

“Good. Cameron needs someone like you to look after him.”

“Dad!”

“You had your dare too? What you had to do,” Frank asks Jack.

“To kiss first redhead I saw.”

“Ah, a reasonable dare. Found a pretty on?”

“Uh… yeah.”

Frank Mitchell is not a stupid man, and Jack’s even short hesitation to answer simple question wakes his suspicions. So he turns to Craig. “Did you say you were witness for them both?”

Craig swallows, knowing where Frank is leading him. “Um… Yes, sir.”

“So you saw the redhead he had to kiss?”

“Unfortunately yes, that sight might never leave my mind. You know I got nightmares,” he accuses Cameron.

“And how is that my fault?” Cameron snaps. “It was all because of Sam’s stupid dare!”

That’s enough to confirm Frank’s supposition. “You were fooling with a red wig, and he walks in? I’d say you deserved it.” Then he leans to whisper something to Cameron who jumps up with a groan and leaves.

Jack got an inkling idea what Frank might have whispered, so he clears his throat to get business back to point. “Folks? We do have some more work to do. How about we get back to it.”

He is rewarded by group of ‘yes-sir’s when everyone stands up and returns to their mission.  


* ** * ** * * * ** * ** *  


“Sir?”

Jack had been watching the cornfield — surprisingly intact, like the storm had chosen not to touch it — and listening leafs whispering in wind. “Yes?”

“I...” Cameron searches for words and seems to give up trying to form a more complicated sentence. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Jack shrugs. “Ain’t that what friends are for?”

“I remember you saying that we’re not friends,” Cameron reminds, little smile twitching his lips. “But really, thank you, this place means so much for my parents.”

“And you too, right?”

“Well it’s my home, so yeah,” Cameron admits. “It will stay as even after Cor takes ownership of it.”

“Cor? Your brother Courtney? How so? I thought half of this would be yours.”

“Nah. When I chose to join Air Force, we had a gigantic fight that ended to that statement that if I choose flying over my parents wish, I won’t get a square-inch of this place," Cameron explained.

“And being as stubborn as you are, you wouldn’t accept any if offered?”

“I'd define myself determined.”

“Yeah, that’s one way to say you’re an ass,” Jack admits airily. That deserves him a vexed look, but Cameron doesn’t say a word. “I bet your parents don’t even remember that.”

“Okay. So, how much you’ll pay me?”

“Peg your pardon?”

“You lost that bet already. When I came here, dad said that it’s a shame Cor can’t come, him being the one to own the farm afterwards.”

“Heavens. Why are you doing this?”

“They are my parents.” Cameron doesn’t need to ask what this ‘this’ is.

“You know Mitchell, would I not know better, I could kiss you for that statement.”

Cameron looks him funnily and Jack begins to wrap his words backwards trying to find what he said was worth of that look.

“What? I know you don't want me to do it.”

“Oh. Right.“ Cameron straightens his back. “Well then.”

“Hold on.” Am I stupid or am I stupid? “What did your father say to you earlier there?”

“M-m. I’m not getting there,” Cameron announces but stops to look back. ”But if I were to answer him… I would have said ‘yes, indeed’.”

What kind of question you answer like that?

Cameron doesn’t stop to whip the last one. “You are wrong, by the way.”

“On what?”

Arrgh!

  


*** **** **** ****

  


It’s kind of funny how easily Mitchell swims in sea of joking and jesting, Jack ponders. All his friends joke about his and Jack’s relationship gently, asking the wedding day and so on, keeping the whole thing too absurd to even imagine being real. Mitchell laughs with them, jokes how he’s going to get easier missions and longer holidays just for that. And Jack jokes along them, teasing Carter and Dalton on promising to get them wedding-cake the day it would be needed. As Mitchell laughs that getting married would be secondary compared to getting cake.

 

*** *** ***  


One day Jack happens to stop in mess, waiting in line when he catches a script of conversation. Dalton asking Mitchell something about his dream and Mitchell answering his dream was paying his mother's hospital bill. And if Dalton would never mention it again, he'd be pleased.

When Jack questions Dalton, colonel risks his career by telling him that he is not going to tell him something he was told not to, and honestly, it was not general's business anyway and he can suck and swallow and forget it. Jack chooses not to take it personally. Then he faces Cameron, who has less interest to tell him a thing. But Jack can be persistent and he keeps on nagging until Cameron gets tired. And admits that he had his eyes on little plane. He had all settled up, he only needed more cash to pay the hangar-seat, as his savings were all reserved on the plane. The deal being that as soon as he could pay for hangar, the seller would sign papers and little plane would have been his. But then... he heard about bills his mother got from hospital. Knowing his parents would not be able to take care of them, he paid them. And abandoned his dreams about the plane.

“This?” Jack picks a picture from note-board. Nice looking plane, blue and gray, good figure.

“Yeah.”

“And you give up of her for your parents? Even they are not going to leave even square-inch of the farm for you?”

“If I'd done the opposite, I would not have tolerated myself.”

“You are an amazing person, Cameron. Your parents don't know how lucky they are to have you by their side. You make the difference.”  


*** *** ****

 

Jack notices when he is looked at, sadness in those usually bright eyes. And he begins to wonder. Even he is said to be dumb, he did learn to pay attention. As it in some situation might be difference between dying and staying alive. And more he observes, the more he feels certain. As he thinks he had guessed what Frank Mitchell whispered his son in kitchen on that day Jack's handyman-team had gotten there to help them to clean after storm. And longer he thinks, he begins to think where he might have been wrong, as Mitchell had told him that same day. But he still needs the final proof, the last evidence, and he never thought he would get it like passed on plate.

He really didn't mean to spy on Mitchell, but he was a bit worried, as younger man seemed somehow restless but still tired, blackness circling his eyes. But to walk on that phone-conversation was purely accident. He was just passing on when he heard familiar drawling and stopped to listen. Mitchell was talking to that girl from his hometown, Amy. That came very clear as he repeated her name several times. Like: “Amy, listen... Amy, can you please... Amy, I'm trying to... Amy, for crying out loud... I never wanted sex with you!” Apparently line dies then and there as he stares the phone a moment before bursts out – totally irrelevantly by the way - “Well, fuck you too!” It's only after he sets phone off, when he notices Jack. For a moment they just stare until Mitchell turns on his heels and marches off.

Jack is about to open his mouth to call, ‘Mitchell’, but twists his tongue to ‘Cameron’ and man walking front of him stops like to wall, turning slowly to face Jack. There is so many words he could use, so many things he could say but all they feel so small, so useless. That for he carefully sets his hand on shoulder, slides it to neck and to cheek, stroking warm skin before he leans on.

The kiss is tender and Jack can hardly remember when a kiss had tasted so sweet, so.... nice. And he wants more, lot of that. But not here, not now. Not when someone could walk on them. He tries to form it to words, statement, but Cameron sets his finger on his lips, hushing.

“Don't.”

But he doesn't want to stop it here, to leave this unfinished. Even when he has a meeting waiting, several suits to convince benefits of funding SGC.

Jack digs his keys out and stuffs them to Cameron's hand. “How about we get back to this later?”

Cameron looks at keys confused. “You mean…?”

“If you don’t mind waiting a while when I get rid of that bureau mess.”

“You better be worth of wait.”

“I’ll do my best not to disappoint you,” Jack promises, presses his leg a bit further and pecks a kiss to nose when Cameron unwillingly gasps. “See you at my place, right?”

“Yeah, let's see there...” This could be far most stupid thing he ever had or would do, but if general Jack O'Neill was willing to test him, he as well could take what there was on plate and enjoy. He had rest of his life to rue.

  


When Jack returns his place, some airman giving him ride as he smartly gave also his car-keys to Cameron, having only his spare-keys for house left, first thing that hits him is smell. Smell of home-made cookies. Bowl on table is filled with various size and form of cookies as oblivious creator of them is in sleep at couch. Jack adores the smell, picks few cookies to test and then grouches beside couch.

“Really, Mitchell? Cookies?”

“I bake when I'm nervous,” comes sleepy answer. “And clean when I'm angry.”

“So if I irritate you enough, you'd tidy this place?”

“I advise you not to try your luck on it.”

“Okay.” Well, bowl full of cookies was good enough for while. And on his couch a handsome man he was going to convince how much nicer place his bed would be to lay on...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. One to find you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on that stupid story, diverting it to other timelines...

“Whoa, we succeed!”

“Yeah, some more minutes, and we might have returned soaking wet,” Daniel Jackson joins the happiness of Samantha Carter.

“Indeed,” notes Teal’c, helping Vala Mal Doran to get rid of her back-bag.

“Aww, Daniel, you wouldn’t mind seeing me soaking wet,” she notes smiling seducing. “Think of my clothing clued to my skin...”

“Shut up, Vala,” commands last member of the team walking through the gate. “You’re giving me nightmares with that image.”

“I’m a source of pleasant dreams, not nightmares, Cameron,” Vala announces clearly irritated.

“Yeah, sure, what ever...” Cameron saunters pass her.

“Cam’s prickly than usual,” Samantha notes to Teal'c.

“He might be just tired,” Teal’c answers. “He has told me that taking care of this team is like herding a group of cats in heat. Feral and infected with rabies.”

“We are not so bad! Are we not, general?”

“No, you are worst,” deadpans new person on scene, general Jack O'Neill standing in control room, looking down to gate-room. “Got anything?”

“Ask Cam. He was taking notes,” Samantha says dryly. “If he stopped the nagging for that...”

“Why would he stop nagging for that,” Vala questions. “He is capable of multitasking, you know. Nagging and noting.”

  


Some time later, as Cameron is released from infirmary clean and re-vaccinated, Jack joins him in passages of base. “Hey, Mitchell.”

“Oh. Didn’t know you’re around.”

“Just stopping by,” Jack shrugs.

“Yeah. Sure. Missing us so much already,” Cameron grins. Jack finds that grin a bit disturbing. And what is this missing rank? “Didn’t I tell you’d be bored to death in few weeks, did I not?”

“Um… not?” _What the hell?_ When that statement had a hint of truth, it was not something they had been talking about.

“You could get some benefits of using b-vitamin. The one affecting memory, you know?”

“Did you just imply I have issues with my memory?” Well that was a bit low!

“Well if you don’t remember things…”

“My memory is in perfect shape, just for you to know.”

“Either you got Alzheimer or I missed my gate back here,” Cameron stops in front of his quarter and digs out his card.

“Or you lost your mind somewhere between that and this.”

“Who peed your Fruit loops this morning?” Cameron picks out a device from his pocket and clicks it on. Jack recognizes an Asgard disturbance device. Where the hell did that come from? “So, did you miss us or did you miss just me? ‘Cos I surely missed you.”

_Huh?_ Jack’s brains suffer short-circuit when warm lips press on his. Not that it isn't nice and so on but situation screams ALARM. Fuck the vitamins, he’d remember something like this. So he fights free, pushes Cameron off. “WHOA! Personal bubble! DADT! Fraternization! Hands off!”

“What?” Dictionary could use Cameron as identification of word ‘clueless’, so perfect imagination of being lost he is. “Jack? What…?”

“It’s general O'Neill for you, colonel! And what the hell?”

“Oh shit.” Understanding draws Cameron’s face cold. “Did I really miss my stop on gateways?”

“That’s your explanation here?”

“Hey. Hold on. Easy. Point. You’re not my Jack...”

“Like I would never be!”

“Shut up, will ya,” Cameron shouts and Jack shuts up, partly for surprise. “I’m colonel Cameron Mitchell, part of Stargate Command, leading SG-1 team you gave me after my crash… any differences this far?”

“No?”

“You went to Washington, visited us few times, we visited you...”

“Yes?”

“Remember that stupid case of spying cook where Dan and I had to go disguised…”

“Now you lost me. Where did that happen?”

“Some shaggy bar in Washington. You’d remember that ridiculous dress and wig had you ever seen it.”

“Sorry. So. You and… Dan? So Jackson?”

“No. Craig. Colonel Dan Craig. Blond guy, eyes of a killer?”

“Never heard.”

“Damn. I suppose you don’t know Dalton either? Colonel Tim Dalton? Black hair, gray eyes?”

“Correct.”

“Oh shit,” Cameron wails. “I’m not only missing my fiance but also my best friends!”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah. You… no, HE complied my proposal in that stupid ‘dare or fare’-thing. Where Dan and Tim were too. And they have been my best friends since academy.”

“Still, never heard,” Jack states dryly. “And I thought Sheppard was your dearest friend.”

“Shep? Heavens, I don’t think I'd ever call your son my BFF. I mean he’s all fine and cool and great pilot but… Um… Ja... Sir?”

“My what?”

“Oh. So, not in this reality? Shit, looks like there is more diversions than I thought.”

“My WHAT?” Jack was not going to let that pass.

“Your… son? I mean my Jack’s son at least,” Cameron defines. “Like… he met his mother when he was in academy and you know, desperate meeting miserable? Uh. Looks like we are not in same page at all.”

“Mitchell, we are not in same fucking library!”

“Don't shout at me! Geez, ever heard of polite conversation?”

“I shout as much as I want to!”

“I dare you,” Cameron yells back.

“To what?”

“If you keep on screaming at me I'll kiss you again!”

“Wha... I can throw you to jail, you know,” Jack hisses, but he is much quieter than moment ago.

“And miss the opportunity to conversation with someone from other reality?”

“I can question you in cell.”

“Recording and all? Well, that would come some interesting recording...“ Cameron grins. “Damn, you have no Dalton here... but you have Harriman! He can make copies of it and sell it out for good price. Vala would love to be salesman for it. Don't you think they would love my story how general Jack O'Neill kissed me for the first time?”

“Shut up!” Shit. That recording could really fast become to top ten on downloads in intranet. “Damn. Sit. And explain how you could get exchanged with our Mitchell?”

“Fuck I know. There was storm coming. Could there have been thunder? Okay, rewind... I went out with my other team: Sam, Vala and Teal'c. I usually go out with Dan and Tim, accompanied with Vala and sometimes Sam. Teal'c has been working with our alliances and usually off-world. And this time Jackson joined us. He is a troublesome but for some reason Jack likes him...”

“Geez, wonder why,” Jack deadpans. “Maybe because he is damn smart and knows his history and archaeology?”

“Oh, shut up!”

“You are enjoying this too much, commanding me like we are equal.”

“Aww, for crying out loud, I call my Jack sir and general and god almighty or what ever needed if there are others to hear, but in privacy...” Cameron grins and Jack gets dreadful feeling he is going to hear some names used.

“Please, don't tell!”

“You should to get laid,” Cameron suggests. “You are so tense you could snap.”

“How about I kick you to opening vortex just for fun?”

“Ooo, bossy one you are! Is your Cameron on S&M?”

“Shut up, Mitchell!”

“So you don't want to hear more?”

“You...” knock on door stops Jack. “ What!?”

“Uh, sir? Cam.” Samantha Carter peeks in. “There was some anomalies in gate the moment we got here... everything good, Cam?”

“Peachy! Just... fine,” he states casting a look at general beside him.

“Uh, okay... well... sorry to disturb...” Carter backs out and pushes door closed. Wondering what had been going on between general and Cameron. Situation seemed a bit... heated?

“Missed your chance to blow my cover,” Cameron states.

“Shut up, Mitchell, and get me a beer, I know you... fuck! Mitchell has some in his hide.”

“Well, if he thinks as I... Aha!” Cameron sets a six-pack on desk. “Heineken. Well, of course... are you sure you have nothing going with your Cameron?”

“Yes! He's drooling after that girl next-door he fell in at high school or something...”

“Amy? Geez, she is boring!” That comment makes Jack empty his can at once. Cameron offers him new one.

“Can we find the time when our words separated?”

“Lets try,” Cameron shrugs. “So, you went to Washington... was there any troubles with spying? No, we got that already...” Cameron concentrates and begins to drop situations one by one until Jack stops him.

“That explosion sounds familiar. But we lost only one plane.”

“We lost four. That's why Tim and Dan were called to program. To place those pilots.”

“Was that the breaking point?”

“Probably. When you get your Cameron back, ask if he knows those guys. They would be excellent addition to these people here. Or... are you serious with Sam? Carter I mean?”

“Carter? Hell no! I mean... fuck! Why do you ask?”

“Because as soon as she saw Tim, they were gone...” Beer can gets new form in Jack's hands and Cameron sighs. “Geez, you're tense! You really need to get laid.”

“Oh, shut up!”

  


“Carter, we have a problem.”

“Hm?” Samantha Carter looks up from his scanner. “Oh, hi, Cam. General. What's up?”

“The animation in your return?”

“Anomaly,” Cameron corrects and sounds like he had done it several times before.

“What ever! But that yes. That one. Looks like we lost our Mitchell in that and got this loudmouth instead.” Jack points the man behind him.

“Hi, Cam Mitchell, colonel. Nice to meet you,” Cameron reaches out twisting him way beside cranky general.

“Likewise...” Samantha shakes his hand automatically. “Sam Carter, colonel.”

“Can you find where our Mitchell is and how we can change him to this?”

“He doesn't like me,” Cameron states grinning. “Wonder why...”

“Maybe because you are an idiot?”

“Yeah, but love-able idiot.”

“Shut up, Mitchell. Carter, please?”

“Oh. Right. I... shall check the readings...”

“You know,” Cameron leans to the desk. “You need someone smart to work with, and I happen to know a guy...”

“Mitchell!” Cameron waves Samantha goodbye as Jack drags him out. Samantha answers automatically with small wave, even she doesn't know why she does so. But for sure, almost from first words was certain that this Cam Mitchell was not their Cam Mitchell. Even he looked just like theirs.

  


Few crossroads later they are accompanied by an enthusiastic archaeologist. “Jack, just the one I wanted to see,” Daniel Jackson bursts and with same speed, he begins to explain something he had found from some book and how it tells them something about something and someone would do so much good with it, but they needed more information as the sheet they had found was written to code, and he couldn't solve it without information they would find some other place...

Cameron grabs the sheet, looks for second at it and announces that only thing Jackson needs to solve it was a mirror as sheet had – as it was a photo – been turned wrong way on developing. And he should learn to read Hindi. Daniel is left staring after them stunned.

“That was mean.”

“He was asking for it.”

“It was still mean. Jackson can be stressing, but he has saved our asses several times.”

“I know. But lucky me, ours spends most of his time in Atlantis with his boyfriend.”

“With whom?” Damn, there was mind-blowing differences in their realities!

“Meredith McKay. Or Rodney McKay as he likes to be called.”

“McKay? No fucking hell! They hate each other!”

“Oh no, they don't...” Cameron grins evilly. “Totally opposite, my dear, totally opposite...”

“Holy hell. What next? So Carter dates that friend of yours...”

“Dalton. Tim Dalton.”

“Daniel sleeps with McKay...”

“And calls him Meredith,” Cameron chirps.

“And we are together...”

“Engaged in fact.”

“What next then?”

“Um... oh, Craig dates Carolyn Lam.”

“General Landry's daughter? Is that guy suicidal?”

“Aww, he's trained to special forces. A black op, you know that too well. He survives.”

“I see... Um, Sheppard?”

“Is Jack's son and commands Atlantis and tries not to fell on feet of one charming Scottish doctor... they call him captain Kirk, but he has eyes for only one. It must be the gene thing...”

“I'm kind of scared to ask anything else... shit. Hank. Act.”

“Yes sir.”

“Jack, I thought you were in Washington?” Landry seems more than provoked for seeing other general sauntering corridors at base like he belongs there.

“Yeah, came to settle something... and asking suggestions for new personnel.”

“Are you retiring, colonel? Got enough of gate-traveling already,” Landry smirks.

“Nah, I'll stay and wait for my stars, sir. Few of them and then I can retire,” Cameron states airily.

“Wouldn't let him go anyway,” Jack announces, setting his arm on Cameron's shoulder. “Whom would I then hear last gossips from?”

“Gossips... Ugh!” General Landry marches off and Jack is stunned as Cameron makes a fast hand movement, like he was about to stuck two fingers to his throat and throw up.

“What that was for?”

“I don't like him. He gives me shivers...” Cameron goes suddenly very serious. “Jack, when you get your Cameron back, look after him. He sounds like he's softer than I, and he might get in trouble with Landry.”

“Oh.” Softer, you say? “Sure, I'll look after him.” Jack is silent for while, then he notices he still had his hand on Cameron's shoulder and pulls it off fast. “Um... what you were doing last before that mission that brought you here?“

“Hm... we got some data from our last satellite from Andromeda. There is star-gates, and as soon as we get one address we are there.”

“Shit! Don't tell that to Daniel, he'll eat my funding for next ten years to make that happened. You seem to be a bit forward than us.”

“Well, losing something can sometimes bring out progress...”

“Right. Looks like I better find those friends of yours and lock them up before someone else picks them... Well, cree, or yoo-hoo, anyway you like it, lets call the team up and tell the news rest of them...”

** *** *** **

  


“So we have an alternate Mitchell here,” Jackson states.

“He's as handsome as ours,” Vala flutters her eyelashes.

“And spoken for so you can stop that flirting.”

“As boring too,” Vala pouts as Samantha grins.

“Well, there are certain differences,” she points. “This Cam is more open, more like a joker. Ours is more serious and... “

“Like he is hiding something? Yeah, I've been there, sold the t-shirt on flea-market.” Cameron looks serious for second, then he grins again. “Get him a red wig. Those things are real boosters! I mean I looked stunning in one.”

“Red wig? Ooh!”

“Vala, no!”

“You are boring too,” she pouts to Daniel, soon to be stopping her and turns again to Cameron. “But you, tell me more! Maybe red high heels?”

“Nah, those are only for twisting your ankle if not breaking your neck,” Cameron denies. “Besides, either of us needs more height. But if you find glittering red dress...”

“MITCHELL!” Probably even people two floors up and down heard that too. Samantha has never been so worried about his CO getting an aneurysm. Really, that violet color did not suit him. “If you once again suggest something that would make our Mitchell embarrassed after you are gone, I send you back in pink lace!”

“Uh...” For some reason that seems really bother Cameron and Samantha wonders how general knew it would be so. “Sorry?”

“Do we have an agreement here?”

“Yes, sir. But that was a bit low, you know...”

“Can it.”

“Yes sir.” Geez! Cameron here sure had a mountain of work to do!!

“Um... the differences between our and your reality? You have found Atlantis, right?”

“Yeah, we are looking for Andromeda now.”

“Andromeda? OH! Tell me...”

“Mitchell!” This time O'Neill reinforces his statement with whack on upside Cameron's head.

“Ouch! Right. Sorry, I'll make you some notes later.” Cameron casts a careful look at O'Neill and now Daniel is pouting too.

“Start with the crash you lost four planes.”

“Yeah. Right. So, there was a battle...”

*** *** *** *** **

  


“Jack!”

“Fuck,” spats general O'Neill out, but silent enough general Landry can't hear it as he forces a smile on to meet other officer. “Hi, Hank.”

“What is this?” Landry had a stack of papers in his hand. “You have been calling new crew from all over States, and nominated them to already filled seats! What are you doing? Are you trying to destroy all I've been doing here?”

“Shut up, Hank!” Damn, Mitchell was bad influence, indeed! “Stop shouting and listen. I got some inside information about these people. As they would be perfect to work here and their assistance would make a major difference. Our projects would get significant process there for them being here.”

“But... but... all these? These guys here for example! What else they are than Mitchell's loser friends he is boosting up in career? Is he blackmailing you somehow? Getting you to work on him?”

Well, that was low. Didn't Landry really know their Mitchell? Because he would never have done anything like that. The exchange-Mitchell on the contrary... “No, those guys have merits of their own...”

“Bull shit!” Issue had gotten other general so mad, he loses his self-control. “You are doing this for Mitchell! I know he is nice and cute and had great ass but you don't do things like this for piece of it!”

“Great ass, you said? That's why you have been staring it?” Cameron had sneaked in so either had noticed. “Fuck off, Landry! Sorry, I mean fuck off, sir! You have no idea how much more this place would be with help from those people!”

“Mitchell, thank you for your comment, but...” Jack makes a hushing sign and Cameron backs up. “I might have forgotten to tell you that in their last mission SG-1 got one of them exchanged to one from other reality...”

“What?”

“That Mitchell was not our Mitchell. That was from other reality. Carter is working on getting them changed back. I was hoping those people I called in could help in that.”

“But...”

“Hank. For crying out loud! As Mitchell there brilliantly said, 'fuck off' and let me handle this!”

Landry stares Jack, casts a look at Mitchell bit further but still on scene, ready to step in if needed, and groans. “Different reality?”

“Yeah. One where things go smoothly because of these people,” Jack taps the stack. “So shut up and sign these as you wait all the praise you will get for this. Those high-ups will be complimenting you for brave decisions.”

“And what you get out of this?”

“To see things going well? Maybe see us taking new steps forward, maybe enlarging our backyard past Pegasus to Andromeda.”

“Centaurus is there nearby too.” Jack casts a look at their disturbance and Cameron mutters “Sorry, sir.”

“His commanding officer clearly has failed in some of his actions,” Jack states dryly. “Like teaching him not to interrupt. But he did have some good ideas there.”

“So not our colonel Mitchell?”

“No, this chatterbox is not our Mitchell. I'm hoping we can soon exchange them over and get ours back.”

Landry casts one more suspicious look at Cameron, glares at Jack and leaves.

“Not a happy camper there.” Cameron had gotten beside Jack.

“Didn't I tell you to stay put?”

“Oh. Sorry, sir.”

“Well, at least you learn fast.” Damn that other O'Neill has done lousy job teaching this one!

*** *** ***

  


“So?”

“We are doing our best,” Samantha states but can't help a fast sneak to dark-haired man beside computer. And like their new transfer could feel it, Tim Dalton peeks back with a shy smile.

“I'm worried about one thing,” other new person, colonel Dan Craig states. “Timeline. As he told about that crash, it happened a long time earlier than one here.”

“Not only other reality but also other time? Shit!” Jack is not a happy camper either after this news.

“That makes things complicated,” Samantha states forlorn. “We could have worked over reality-tear but stretching time...”

“You think your guys there can help,” Dalton turns to Cameron.

“I hope they are doing all they can, but... Is there anything you can do? Set a lamp or something?”

“Well, that... that is a good idea,” Samantha bursts out and turns to her companions. “Think, guys! We might not be able to open connection between realities, but we can show them road!

“If we scan realities with ongoing ping...”

“McKay's data from time-lapse in Atlantis can help us to send it to other time!”

“Samantha, you are a genius,” Dalton cheers.

“Thanks, Tim, you are not bad either...” Samantha blushes.

Craig groans and turns to face rest of people present. “Do you too hear wedding-bells here?”

*** *** *** *** *** ***

  


“We have unscheduled gate activation! And it's not a normal activation,” Harriman announces. Jack is first to reach control room.

“What have we got?”

“Someone tries to contact us.”

“Open the line.” Jack waits the buzzing die before he speaks. “Hello? Is there someone?”

“ _Uh, yeah, hi. General Jack O'Neill here. I'm looking for one of our people...”_

“Hello, this is general Jack O'Neill,” Jack states. “Did you lost your loudmouth-boyfriend, general?”

“ _Sounds like you have found that one.”_

“Yeah, we got one chatter-box-Mitchell on exchange, I would love to exchange this to our Mitchell. But let me say, you are giving him way too much exemption.”

“ _Well, that usually works for my benefits ... uh, Dalton is ready to run the script any moment you are ready there.”_

“Stay put a moment... Mitchell, they are calling you home.”

“They are? Jack? Is it you?”

“ _Yeah, love. How about you come home? Dalton is ready to run the script needed to open the tear between realities.”_

“You bet! Give me second...” Cameron turns and hugs Jack before he can escape. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome. Go now.”

“Sure,” he calls as he runs stairs down and to gate-room.

“We are ready,” Jack calls as soon Cameron gets down and Stargate develops black vortex instead of blue they have used to. “When did we raise the shied?”

“We didn't,” Harriman sighs.

“Fuck, those people are hell of a long ahead us,” Jack states in ave as Cameron stands near blackness of gate. Then someone staggers out of it, and Cameron gives him a slap on shoulder before he dives in. After a moment vortex goes white and then it disappears. Leaving someone standing on ramp.

“Um, general...” Harriman looks behind him, and finds room empty. Probably because person he was talking to was is in gate-room, hugging their Mitchell tight.

*** *** ***

Boy that was strange. Passing tear between realities was nothing like a Stargate, it was short and... um, black? Cameron vaguely remembers like someone hits him on shoulder as soon as he staggers to stunning light. He automatically reaches for handrail, as it would be there if this is his reality. But instead he is pulled to tight hug that left him breathless. Then someone shakes him hard.

“How in flaming hell you succeed to get lost between two star-gates as your team-mates came home safely?”

“Beat me. No idea. But damn it's good to be back home, sir.”

“It's good to have you back. Your counter-bait was slowly driving me nuts.”

“Oh. Was he really that bad?”

“Mitchell, what ever they told you there... he was worst!”

“What is going on? Was the gate activated?”

Jack don't even think as he turns to face Landry as he pushes Cameron behind him. “Yes, gate was... well kind of activated. We got our Mitchell back.”

“We did? Well that's good. Colonel, I have tasks for you...”

“And you move them to someone else to do. Mitchell just got few days off to recover.” Jack wraps his arm around Cameron's shoulder as people began to rush to gate-room.

“Hey Shaft, good to see you!” Dalton is first to get there.

“Tim? Is it really...”

Samantha runs straight to hug Cameron.“Thank god you are back!”

“No, thank you! It was Sam and Tim in that other reality that got me back here. Well, got their Cameron back in exchange but...”

“Their lost,” Craig states and claps Cameron on shoulder. “Welcome back, Shaft.”

“Thanks. But really, he did got you two here?”

“Well, he was kind of... stubborn, we heard,” Dalton forms.

“He was a tiresome nuisance, real pain in ass,” Jack proclaims and curses silently as Craig casts him a 'well, you know that'-look.

“Well, they loved him anyway.”

“Others except O'Neill? Really?”

“Colonel, you do know that because I dug you out of that trash you were buried, I can kick you to the furthest part of our galaxy, to most forlorn, desert planet ever? So fast you wouldn't notice it until next week?”

“Um... sorry, sir.” Craig sneaks to hide behind Samantha. “He's scary.”

“I told you not to annoy him,” Samantha laughs. “Sorry sir, they will learn. Soon. Or they cry and learn.”

“They better.”

“Hey Sam, here,” Cameron remembers and stuffs data-pad to Samantha's hand. “Regards from other side.”

“What... gosh! Tim... Dalton. Look!”

“What? Oh my, is that...”

“Look, they solved that...”

“And there...”

Craig sighs and saunters off, leaving some distance to frustrated general Landry as he marches off. He meets Teal'c and Vala on his way off as they rush to meet their team-leader they had been missing.

“Cam, welcome home!” And Cameron had arms full of dark-haired alien.

“Cameronmitchell, is good to see you again.” Teal'c nods curtly.

“Thanks guys, it's good to be back.”

“So how shall we celebrate this?”

“Sorry, Vala, but I would give anything for a day in peace.”

“In other words; fuck off Vala, I have reservation here,” Jack states and startles Cameron as he had almost forgotten him.

“Oh, I think it's you who...” Vala is silenced by Teal'c's large hand on her mouth and soon she is also carried away by same hands.

“They are not going to let you live this down,” Cameron predicts. “Um, sir...”

“Hm? Oh. Pack something, we are leaving in fifteen minutes. Fox should have plane ready then.”

“What? Leaving where?”

“To my cabin. Remember?” Jack gently knocks his head. ”Few days off? At least one in peace? Come on, move!”

“Yes, sir!”

This might be the biggest mistake he can ever make, but hell or high water, he will look cards in this deal to end!

  


  



	3. One to follow you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other timeline here... comments, anyone?

“That was close.”

“Yeah, minute more, and we'd got wet.”

“What ever,” Daniel Jackson drops his back-bag. “Are we done here? I have places to be!”

“Huh? Um... sure.” Colonel Cameron Mitchell wonders curtly where the hell Jackson was in rush, wasn't he the one demanding them to visit that forlorn planet?

Jackson marches off as others move to infirmary as official check had to be done always. Samantha Carter, colonel as well, taps Cameron's arm. “Cam, I'd really appreciate if you get me and Tim off the next mission. We should get that script to work.”

“Oh.” Tim? Script? What? The? Hell? “I'll... look on it.”

“Thanks, dear.”

“She always gets off-time,” Vala Mal Doran, other alien in their team, wails. “How about me? I want time off too! There are shops waiting for my attendance...”

“Valamaldoran, Samanthacarter gets time off for her other tasks under Stargate-program, not because she wants to go shopping clothes she can't use at work.”

“Thank you, T.” Cameron sighs. What would he do without his background voice? Teal'c was the one to settle things when needed. Geez, he'd be devastated if Teal'c would leave.

“Hey guys,” someone rushes in and sets a data-pad to Cameron's hand. “New schedule. Cam, you're off for three days. General's order. Have fun.” and with it he is gone again, leaving Cameron wondering if that really was one of his old friends from academy. But what the hell Dan Craig would do there? And shouldn't he know if they were to get new personnel? And if that was really Craig, he'd put him to his team immediately, come hell or high water!

“That's so not fair,” Vala whines, “I too want a boyfriend who gives me time off!”

“Shut up Vala,” Samantha states and pushes her in to women's check-up-room. “You are married, don't forget that.”

Boyfriend? But didn't that Dan-look-alike say it was generals order? Vala married? He must have hit his head on way back home. “Carolyn, can you take a good look at my head, I feel like I'm missing something there.”

“Like you ever had too much there,” doctor Carolyn Lam grins as she sticks needle to skin.

  


Doctor Lam found nothing remarkable from him, so Cameron is free to go. He fingers the data-pad he was given, accidentally activates the iris-scanner and gets access. Several pages open at once, and he tries to comprehend how to work with them, as settings differ from those he is familiar. But finally he gets one document to read-view as he saunters to his quarter, unlocking the door with his card. As he steps in, eyes still in on text he finds disturbingly strange, like he had missed several meetings about it, he is startled by someone speaking to him.

“You sure took your sweet time to get here,” general Jack O'Neill drops the book he was reading to floor and twists himself out of Cameron's bunk, steps closer and snaps tablet, setting it to desk nearby. “No more work, you are off for few days and I have some plans...”

And Cameron is pulled to intensive and hot kiss then and there.

  


Well it's nice and sweet and what hot ever, but totally wrong. Extremely wrong. Worth of whole-fucking-galaxy wrong. So as soon O'Neill stops to breath, he gently pushes him off.

“Huh?”

“Excuse me sir, but somethings not right here.”

“What? Hey, it's just me and you, and I set ADD on, so no ranks, love.” Jack O'Neill looks sharply to man he had been waiting for a while already. “Cam? What's wrong? Did something happen in your mission...? I heard you all came back just fine.”

“No, nothing like that! I just... you shouldn't be kissing me, sir.”

“Why not? I thought engagement gives guy some exemption here...”

“What?” Now this was going too strange! “Engagement? Uh... of whom, sir?”

“Our? Like you and me? Gosh, Cam, you are frightening me,” O'Neill states confused. “Like we aren't on same page at all.”

“I'm frightening you? General, I'd say you are scaring the living hell out of me,” Cameron shrieks. “And I don't think we are even on same library!”

“Oh. Shit. Amnesia? Trauma? Drug? Alternate reality?” Thank heaven O'Neill was fast on tracks. At least that...

“I'm too young to get Alzheimer, so I vote for missing my gate.”

“Was there something strange on your return?” O'Neill turns to grab something small and black from desk and sets it on his ear. “Carter.”

“Huh?”

“O'Neill here. Was there any animations on your return? Um, Cam don't seem to be his charming self here...”

“Excuse me? How...?” Did he really discuss with Sam through that tiny little thing? Damn, he was getting migraine for all this. And it was anomalies, not animations, for crying out loud!

“Either he missed his gate or lost his mind. I really don't know which I hope for...”

The gate. The gate! Please let it be my gate I lost, not my mind!

  


** *** *** *** **

“So, the alternate Cameron? Well, he's as handsome at least, you did not lose in this trade, general,” Vala chirps. O'Neill... Jack as he had ordered Cameron to call him, casts a dark look at her.

“Ya think so?”

“I think he lost,” chimes in colonel Tim Dalton, man Cameron had gotten to known in Academy, but who never got in SGC. Or, did not in his reality, here he was like home.

“Don't bother to explicate how,” groans other colonel in meeting, Dan Craig, another guy he met in Academy. Another being in SGC here but not in his reality. “I've used my share of bleach for this month!”

“Don't worry,” Vala chippers. “I'll take Carolyn to shopping and find her something tight, sexy and easy to remove.”

“As long it's not red,” Craig bursts. “I still have nightmares of that one...”

“Oh, you don't know! You see, our you went to mission with Dan on red wig and red spangled dress...”

“VALA!”

“Eek!” Dark-haired alien might over-act her reaction to Jack's call, but she does quiet down.

“I take that as I don't want to know,” Cameron states. For crying out loud, what kind of shameless nutcase this other Cameron was? For starters being engaged to general O'Neill? That red dress sounded distressing... He surely was getting a migraine. He does not noticed Jack getting up and behind him, he founds it out only when strong fingers begin to massage his shoulders. And for holy heaven on milk jug it was strange but also felt oh so heavenly good that he almost purred.

“Hey, Sam send a note, she got the data, and we can start to run scenarios as soon as Atlantis releases our net,“ Dalton informs. “Sir, could you please remind you wayward son that our net is not for downloading movies at daytime? He could do it at night!”

“Yeah, but all your secure backups and virus-scans slows it so bad he rather does it at daytime,” Jack explains as Cameron tries to progress that new information. O'Neill has a son?

“Sheppard is as stubborn as his father,” Craig states like he had guessed what Cameron was thinking. Sheppard? John fucking 'Vegas' Sheppard? Good heaven filled with popcorn and cotton candy! And Shep was in Atlantis but used SGC's internet for downloading po... uh, movies?

“Besides they use part of that on satellites you two wiseguys sent to Andromeda.”

Satellites to Andromeda?

“Okay, I'll forgive them... once.” Dalton taps furiously his data-pad.

“Jackoneill, is there anything I could do?”

“Hardly,” Jack ponders. “You may be worth more at doing your usual missionary work.”

“I think so too. You think I could contact Jonasquinn?”

“He would be useful,” Dalton states absently. “In more than one way...”

“Colonel.” Cameron had already began to think this O'Neill was a big softie for his personnel but that one word was so filled with general-class attitude that he rewind his thoughts fast.

“Huh? Oh. Shit. Sorry, sir.”

“Right, I am definitely giving you too much chain... but yeah, he might be useful. T, contact him.”

“Sir?” Craig had seemingly taken note of his co-officer's behavior. “Would the data McKay has about that time-lapse they had in Atlantis be any useful?”

“Was there a time-lapse too?”

“Dunno. It or that diagram is just ugly.” Rest of them turns to look mess of lines on big screen on wall. Dalton is first to make a little shocked sound telling he has noticed something. Jack turns to face Craig.

“Colonel... one day I'm going to kick your ass to some desolated planet so fast you only notice it week later!”

“But sir, who then would find animations from your stuff?”

“Anomalies,” Cameron corrects automatically and everyone turns then to look at him. “What?”

“Not so much of difference,” Dalton sighs.

*** *** *** ***

  


“You guys are light-year onward of us,” Cameron states in ave as Dalton shows him readings of their satellite-scanner. “We barely got our feet to Pegasus and you are reaching Andromeda. Good grief!”

“Well, can you name what might cause the difference?”

“You guys, maybe? You are not working in SGC in my reality. But if I have anything to say at it back there, you will.”

“Nah, I'm pretty sure we are there already,” Dalton grins pleased. “Our Cam can be stubborn. And he values us. Take my word, he has already made your Jack station us there.”

“Could you please not call him 'my Jack'? It gives me shivers.” _Like he is mine in any way..._

“Sorry. Okay. So... maybe Jack here let's me load you some our data to pad? So you can pass some most frustrating moments that way?”

“That would be great! But I don't think he will,” Cameron ponders. “The unwritten rule? Don't play god?”

“Oh. You could convince him, you know...”

“Drop dead, Tim!”

*** *** *** ***

  


“Here again, Jack? Maybe you just should move your office here and do your work on video-chat.”

“What a brilliant suggestion, Hank,” Jack cheers. “Indeed. Who pissed on your cheerios?”

“You just don't seem to take situation here serious enough! I'm in charge here, not you. But still you show up here and everyone turns to you in what ever problems they have! Didn't someone ask you to favor her transfer?”

“Well, Fox really wants to go...”

“But it's my job to set transfers! She never asked me!”

“Wonder why... Hank, mark my words: you are not here for ever. So don't get aneurysm for stress before you are offered other post.”

“Do you know something already?”

“Well, you don't want me to spread gossips...”

“Damn you Jack O'Neill!” Landry marches away furious and Jack sighs.

“You can come out now, dragon went back to its cave.”

“Sorry, sir,” Cameron states embarrassed as he sneaks out of his hide behind structures. “I just... try to avoid him as much as I can.”

“Easy, I'll keep you safe. Sad but true, my Cam don't like him either. Dunno why,” Jack shrugs. “He won't tell.”

“I just don't like the way he looks at me. Like he wonders how much I weight and how much he should offer for pound.”

“Tell your Jack, he for sure can do something,” Jack advises.

“No, I don't think so. It would only mess their liaison. And Landry would pick me for crying daddy to help.”

“But... you are not his son, right?” What a frightening thought! Holy hell and thank god for Carson and his gene-technology-testing.

“No,” Cameron groans. _Heaven and hell and all between, I sure wish so!_ “But half of base thinks I am. They believe that stupid rumor Sam sent out.”

“So, John is his son then? Mine is, in good or bad.” For second Jack looks like he really doesn't know witch cup in scale is heavier.

“I don't know. They share the gene, but...”

“You have Carson Beckett, right? Ask him.” Jack grins. “Make it sound like you are doing favor for Sheppard. If he's at all like our, he'll do anything for Sheppard.”

“I thought it would be another way around.”

“Well, those here are inseparable...” Jack shrugs and pushes his hands deeper to his pockets like he wants to avoid doing something with them. Like... touching? “McKay still calls him Captain Kirk even Daniel scolds him about it.”

“Why would Jackson's scolding make any difference to McKay's attitude?”

“But of course... oh.” Jack looks funny. “I take that so yours are not involved. Ours share the science, attitude and bed.”

“You gotta be kidding me!” No, hold on a second, there was rumor about Jackson sharing bed with O'Neill, but he would not in a million year go for McKay! “But... What about Vala then?”

“Vala?”

“I thought I heard Sam saying something about Vala being married?”

“Yes?”

“For crying out loud,” Cameron was coming frustrated and thought nothing about screaming it out. “Would you please stop that!?! Who was stupid enough to marry Vala, for heaven’s sake?!”

“Well, I never did think big about him... Okay,” Jack bursts as Cameron casts him a murderous look. “Jonas. Jonas Quinn.”

“What! He married Vala? Or Vala married him? What did he drug her with?”

“Nah, they say he charmed Vala with his brains...”

“God forbid!”

** *** *** *** **

  


“Come on guys, if you can't make it work, my guys for sure have no chance at all,” Cameron wails. “You are light-years ahead of us.”

“Well, you could stay here...” Samantha states but Dalton over-talks her.

“But it would mean that the other side would have to keep our Cameron!”

“Besides that, I want that cake you promised to our wedding,” Jack states and everyone crouches a bit smaller. To be between Jack O'Neill and cake? God forbid indeed!!

“We do our best.”

“You better,” Jack groans and looks apolitically at Cameron. “Nothing personal, kid, I just like him better...”

“I bet other Jack shares your opinion to the hilt,” Craig mutters and turns slightly red when Samantha without avail tries to hide a giggle.

“Yeah, to the full...”

“To the bottom,” Vala continues Dalton's quip.

“Bottoms up,” Jonas chimes in and everyone except him and Jack bursts out to laugh or giggle.

  


** *** *** ***

  


“We got it! Line is open. If this is the right reality, we can run the script and open tear,” Samantha states pleased. She tries her best not to think what if this is wrong reality. But this was one they had gotten answer to their ping, as Cameron had told they might not be able to open tear, but they could send out a sign to direct them to right place. This was where they had gotten one. Still they feared their good intentions to bend time along reality would make one of them broke. This far their tests and trials had gone well. Better than she could have believe. But as there already were a tear that brought other Cameron to them instead of their own, there was a good possibility they could open that tear again. All computers on base were connected to gate, and Atlantis had been separated so if something goes ape-shit, there is someone to help them.

“Sir, would you like to talk them? We sent a request and seems like it is accepted.”

“Who else...” Jack waits as line rattles, then male voice speaks.

“ _Hello. Is there someone?”_

“Uh, yeah, hi. General Jack O'Neill here. I'm looking for one of our people...”

“ _Hello, this is general Jack O'Neill,”_ comes answer and damn it if man there was not trying to subdue laugh. _“Did you lost your loudmouth-boyfriend, general?”_

“Sounds like you have found that one.” Yeah, that description alone told a lot.

“ _Yeah, we got one chatter-box-Mitchell on exchange, I would love to exchange this to our Mitchell. But let me say, you are giving him way too much exemption.”_

“Well, that usually works for my benefits ... uh, Dalton is ready to run the script any moment you are ready there.”

“ _Stay put a moment... Mitchell, they are calling you back home.”_

“ _They are? Jack? Is it you?”_

“Yeah, love. How about you come home? Dalton is ready to run the script needed to open the tear between realities.”

“ _You bet! Give me second...”_

“ _We are ready,”_ Jack on other side calls and Dalton takes it as a sign to run the script. Gauges reach their top as computers use more energy than ever before. But as they predicted, star-gate turns to big black vortex. Not mirror as Cameron had secretly hoped.

“There you are. Take care,” Jack rubs Cameron hair for goodbye and gently pushes him to blackness that swallows him immediately. As everyone wait still, blackness breaks again as totally similar-looking man rushes out of it and straight to waiting arms of his lover. Others considerately turn their looks as delighted couple shares intense kiss. “You almost got me worried,” Jack states as they separate to breath.

“Only almost? Dang! Tim, rerun it! I'm going back!”

“Forget,” Dalton shouts. “ Getting you back nearly dried four our closest nuclear power stations.”

“Not to mention burning every fucking fuse a hundred-mile range,” Craig points.

“So no Cam, you have to stay here,” Samantha joins her friends.

“And believe me,” Jack purrs, “I'll show you some benefits of staying...”


End file.
